How to Deal
by BlOwMeKiSsEsx012
Summary: Serena is in love with Darien, but he's in love with someone else. It's basically an insight on how Serena feels. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Hey. I just wanted to write a fic about something I'm going through using Serena and Darien. Please R&R!

Summary: Basically, Serena has a huge crush on Darien but he doesn't know it. The two are friends and Serena ahs to deal with him talking about his crush on someone else. Hm. Wonder what'll happen?

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 1:

Serena sighed and looked down at her chocolate milkshake. How she dealt with this every day, she didn't know. Her heart broke every time he talked about this crush on Kristy, who also happened to be Serena's friend. Not very close, but still friends.

Darien. The very name just made her heart beat faster and made her weak in the knees. He also happened to be Serena's friend… and that was all like he wanted to be. They would talk every day, but just as friends. She remembered once of all the sweet things he did for her.

They would look up at the stars and just talk about everything that came in their minds, he taught her how to do many things, he bought her drinks, gave her his food when she didn't have any, comforted her when her boyfriend broke up with her.

She smiled a sad smile. She didn't feel like drinking her milkshake anymore. As if on cue, Darien walked into the arcade.

"Hey, Serena. What's up?" He looked at her face. She put on her happy face and smiled brightly at Darien.

"Nothing much. Just thinking of stuff." She replied happily. She wanted him to see the sadness behind her smile. However, he was oblivious to it as he started talking.

"I see. Well, guess what?" He said with a grin on his face.

"What?"

"I talked to Kristy today. Just like you told me to. She didn't even think I was weird or anything. Haha. Today was the best."

Serena tried to put a smile on her face. That was another thing. She was encouraging him to ask Kristy out. Serena wanted Darien to be happy. If he was happy, then she would be happy for him.

Darien smiled then looked at Serena. "So who are you going out with now, huh?"

Serena looked down. "No one." She replied. She played around with her milkshake.

He looked at her. "Sure. You still talk to Gary and Keith? Do they still like you?"

"Nah. They got over it."

"So who do you like now?"

"Just some guy. What do you do… if you liked someone… but you knew they didn't like you back?"

Darien raised an eye brow. "Well. If I knew the answer don't you think I would've done something about Kristy?" Darien looked at his hands and sighed. Kristy was everything he liked in a girl. She was beautiful, smart, sweet, and kind to everyone she knew. "I'm not even going to try to ask her out. I mean, I'm everything she **doesn't** want."

Serena watched him quietly. 'I know how you feel, Darien. You can't even realize that I like you. I'm nothing but a friend to you…' Serena wished she could say it, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She had known Darien for the longest time. And she had this crush on him for years.

"Darien. You have a chance. Take it before its too late, Darien. You're never going to get anywhere if you just stand there watching from the side lines."

"I don't know. Maybe I'll do something about it, but way later. Anyways I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Darien walked up and left as Molly came through the door.

Serena turned to Molly and smiled. "Hey Molly!"

"Hey Serena! How'd it go with Darien?"

Serena smiled sadly. "Just like every other time. He talks about Kristy and I try to persuade him to ask her out…"

Molly shook her head. "Serena. Why are you so God damn nice?" She sighed.

"I'm not being nice. I just want him to be happy, remember? If he's down or disappointed, I don't like it."

"Okay, whatever you say. Remember when Rei and Darien had a thing? That was pretty pathetic."

Serena frowned at the memory. She had told Rei that she liked Darien, yet she still went for him. Rei had either forgotten or tried rubbing it in her face.

-- Flashback --

"Oh my god, Serena. He says the sweetest things. He's so cute."

Serena smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "That's great, Rei. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Serena. Oh, by the way, how are you and Keith? He said he really likes you."

"We're good I guess, but I'm not sure if I wanna be in a relationship with him." 'Because you love Darien, the guy who likes Rei, your best friend.' Serena bit her lip and tried not to cry.

"Oh. I see. Well, I'm going to go to Darien's place. I'll see you later!"

-- End flashback --

Serena thought about what Molly has said. Everyday while Rei was having a fling with Darien, she would always talk about how he should ask her out soon. Inside, Serena would laugh. Serena would talk to Darien about it every day and he never said he wanted to ask her out. Sure, he liked her, but he didn't really want to be involved with her.

"Well, Molly. I think I'm gonna go. See ya at school."

Serena walked down the road to her house. She looked up at the sky and sighed. Wouldn't he ever see that all she wanted was him? She could care less for all the guys she could be with. They weren't what she wanted. He was the only guy who could make her cry without saying anything. Just thinking about him in love with her friend made her heart shatter.

A single tear drop fell to the ground as she walked on, thinking of her one and only. Unrequited love was such a hard thing to deal with.

'I guess I know why they call it a crush. It crushes your heart just to think of them.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own SM.

Chapter 2:

Serena walked on the sidewalk humming a tune. She was on the way back home from school and couldn't wait until she got home. Today, her mom was making cookies. When she reached the corner, she heard Darien's voice. For some reason, something inside of her told her to stop. She peered around the corner.

"Darien. What's up with you and Serena?"

"Serena and me? What are you talking about? She's just a clumsy crybaby. What would I do with her?"

Serena gasped inwardly. She couldn't believe it. Then just right before her eyes, one of Darien's friend imitated her being a klutz and falling and crying. Tears started to spring in her eyes. She wouldn't cry. No. She was stronger than that.

Then, Darien laughed. Serena broke down.

The guys switched their topics to the newest cars and the hottest girls. Serena sat there numb to any emotion except the feeling of her heart shattering. Her eyes glossed over as she sat there. Finally, Darien turned around the corner to see Serena on the ground with her knees up to her chin.

"Serena? What are you doing?"

"…Bastard. Why don't you go screw yourself and leave this klutz and crybaby alone…"

Darien stared at her. "Oh. You heard. I see." With that he walked away leaving Serena alone. Just when she thought that her heart couldn't break anymore, it did.

This time, it was more physical then emotional. She grasped her chest as it became harder to breathe. Passerby's stopped to help Serena. One of them with dark hair, being a doctor-in-training, recognized it as a heart attack. He quickly dialed 911 as he helped her stay in consciousness.

The encounter with Darien was the only thing on her mind which made it even harder for her to breathe. Finally, the ambulance came and carried Serena to the hospital. Serena opened her eyes and everything was blurry. Sitting next to her was someone that looked like Darien. She closed her eyes.

"_Darien…_"

The man sitting next to Serena shook his head. She obviously thought he was some man named Darien.

--A few days later--

Serena woke up feeling like someone was hammering her head. Where was she? She looked around. She was in a hospital room with a lot of flowers and teddy bears around her. She looked at one of the cards. Just then a man walked in holding a cup of coffee. She looked at him. Who was he? The man saw her staring and saw that she was awake. He walked up to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm fine..."

The man shook his head. Somehow during the operation she fell into a small coma. The doctor said that something was wrong with her head. Something about too much stress and the heart attack didn't help either. However, he said that most of her memory was intact.

"I know. Your memory is a little scattered... You'll get it back though."

She stared at him. "Do I know you?"

He chuckled. "I'm sorry. No, you don't know me. My name is Seiya."

"How do you know me then?"

Seiya shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "Uh. I was…the one who called for the ambulance…when you… had your heart attack." Serena looked at him strangely. At that moment Serena's mom came running in.

"Serena! You're awake! Oh, so young to have a heart attack!" Serena's mom grabbed her in a tight hug and Serena's face started turning blue. Seiya noticed this and went up to Serena's mom.

"Hello. You must be her mother."

Serena's mom turned around to face a handsome young man. She smiled brightly. "You were the one who called 911!" She rushed to him and gave him a big bear hug. He gasped for air as Serena started to giggle. Serena's mom finally stepped back and walked up to Serena. Serena smiled and held her mother's hands. Her mother breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Serena still remembered her.

"Serena, I brought some of your friends." Serena's mom looked sad. Did she remember any of her friends? She went out and beckoned for the others to come in. Rei stepped in first cautiously. Serena shook her head. She didn't recognize her.

"I'm sorry… I don't know who you are…" Rei gave a small, forced smile and nodded her head. Then Molly walked in. Serena brightened up.

"Molly! I still remember you." Mina, Ami, and Lita walked in. Serena smiled even wider. "MINA! AMI! LITA! I'm so glad you guys came." Kristy walked in next. Serena frowned. She didn't know who she was. She sighed in despair. She knew her? Behind Kristy came in Darien. Serena looked at him. He sure was handsome, but she didn't know who he was. She shook her heads at both of them.

Serena's friends stared at the guy next to Serena. Serena saw them looking and introduced him to them.

"You guys, even though I don't know some of you, this is Seiya, the guy who rescued me." She stated happily. Seiya smiled at her, with his eyes twinkling. She was so adorable.

Darien saw this interaction and for some reason, he didn't like it. He walked up to Serena.

"Serena… do you not remember me?" Serena shook her head and frowned. Darien sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "How can you forget me? I'm Darien, you're best friend." She stared at him. **HE** was her best friend? He looked like he was Seiya's age. She looked at him in confusion. Seiya decided to step in at this moment.

"Serena's a bit tired. You can't just rush her to remember who you are." Seiya said gently. So this was the guy…Darien.

Darien almost growled. Something about Seiya, he didn't like. The way he was so close to Serena. Darien cleared his mind. What was he thinking? Why should he care about Seiya? Why did he even care about her? He felt bad at heart though for what he did to Serena. Was it because of him that she ended up like this? He was supposed to be her friend, damn it.

Darien just stood there staring at the floor before Kristy walked up and tugged on his sleeve. "Hey Darien, let's go and let her rest." Darien looked once more at Serena and walked out with Kristy.

Serena stared at Darien's retreating back. Something was so familiar about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. The other girls saw her staring but kept quiet. Rei couldn't understand why Serena didn't remember her.

Rei kept thinking long and hard about why she, Darien, and Kristy were the ones to be forgotten. She just couldn't find any connection.

--Small Café--

Darien sat there sipping his coffee. He barely noticed that Kristy was sitting right in front of him. Why had Serena forgotten them? Was there some sort of connection? He scrunched his eyebrows together and sighed. All this thinking was getting him no where. All of a sudden, a strange, but practical idea came to his head.

Had Serena forgotten him, Kristy and Rei because…because he had liked both of them? Darien almost shot out of his chair. He didn't know why this might be, but it was the only theory that made sense.

Of course, after he had just left her like that, what else could she have thought of while she got her… heart attack. He winced and felt his heart tear. He had caused her all of this pain.

Kristy saw the different emotions flicker on Darien's face. Before she could ask, Darien had ran out the door.

What was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know I know. I haven't updated my stories in a while but now that I'm settled down in school I can update a bit more. Well let's cut the talking and get on with the story, shall we?

Also, I'm pretty sure my stories will always be Serena/Darien or Usagi/Mamoru

Disclaimer: I don't own SM. In any way. Only the characters I make up belong to me.

**CHAPTER 3:**

Darien drove faster than he has ever driven before. It was a miracle that he didn't get in an accident with all those red lights that he had ran.

While he was driving, there was only one main thing he was thinking about, and that thing was named Serena. He was being so stupid and ignorant. She was like his little sister, and he put her down like that, to some stupid guys who didn't mean shit to him. All he cared about right then and there was his stupid reputation.

He gripped the steering wheel tighter as he sped faster. Pretty soon he had reached the hospital. He quickly got out and sprinted into the hospital. When he reached Serena's door he swung open the door and stared down Serena. Seiya was sitting awfully close to her, Darien noticed. Serena was giggling with him. Serena **giggled** at him. Seiya was smiling down on her.

Serena looked up to see that man from before, and he looked very flushed. She smiled at him. "Hello. You were here before, weren't you? Darien? Is that your name?"

Darien just nodded staring at her. He's never noticed how happy she looked compared to how she looked like just a few days ago. Her eyes had no bags and her face was positively glowing. For once in his life, he was at loss with words with Serena.

Serena's face changed into that of concern and began walking towards him.

"Are you okay? You look very surprised. Did you forget something?" Darien shook his head and finally found his voice.

"Serena, can I talk to you for a second? Privately?" Serena gave him a confused look but followed him outside anyways.

Darien took in a deep breath before telling her what was on his mind. "Serena. I think I know why you don't remember me, Kristy, or Rei. I'm not sure about this but… Do you think you could've ever taken a liking to me?"

Serena thought about it, staring at Darien. "I guess I could've… but don't you think I would've told you about it?"

Darien frowned. She was right. Wouldn't she tell him if she liked him? She told him everything… but then again, this one was about him. Serena got tired and tugged Darien's sleeve.

"Hey. I don't know why I don't remember you, but Seiya said my memory will come back soon anyways, so let's see what happens. I'm going to go back to Seiya. He must still be waiting for me."

Right when she was about to open the door, Darien grabbed her wrist and twirled her into his arms. "Serena… I hope you remember…and when you, make sure to tell me. I don't want to jump into conclusions. Okay? Another thing…can you not get so attached to Seiya?"

At this Serena stiffened. She looked up at him angrily. "I don't even remember who you are, for all I know you could be lying. Also, you especially can't tell me what to do. Now if you would let me go."

Serena twisted out of his grasp and walked in the door. Darien sighed and started walking out. He missed his best friend. He felt so guilty and angry at himself. What was he thinking when he just left her like that.

Darien walked over to his car to see Kristy standing next to it. Darien's breath caught in his throat. She was so pretty. Darien gave her an apologetic smile as she stood there waiting for an explanation.

"Why'd you just leave all of a sudden? What was so important that you just left me there?"

Darien walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry. I just thought of something on how Serena forgot about us, but I'm not sure yet. I'm sorry. I know it wasn't something to just run out on."

Kristy smiled and all of a sudden she seemed shy. "Uh. Darien. I have to tell you something…"

Darien looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

"You see… I've liked for you some time now, and I wanted to know if you felt the same way. I understand if you don't but-"

Darien interrupted her with a tight hug and he whispered in her ear. "I've probably liked you longer than you liked me."

Kristy gasped in surprise and giggled. Darien gave her a charming smile and opened the door for her.

Once he got in the car himself, he drove out to a fancy restaurant. He looked at the time and turned to Kristy.

"Hey since it's about 7:30 now, let's go get some dinner."

Kristy just nodded happily still not believing the fact that she was going out with **the** Darien Shields. Darien's mind on the other hand, was full of different thoughts. His first thought was 'Wow. I'm finally with Kristy.' Then it changed to 'I wonder how Serena's doing. Hopefully she gets her memory back.'

The got out of the car and walked to the restaurant holding hands.

-- **Back at the Hospital--**

Serena sighed and pouted. Her headaches were starting to get worse. Seiya noticed her cringing in pain. He smiled lightly and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… I think. I just want my memory to come back. It's like waiting to see what happens after a cliffhanger."

"It's okay. Just give it time. For your headaches, here's some medicine the nurse left you."

"Thanks." Serena opened the bottle and shook two pills. She grabbed the glass of water and swallowed down the pills. Then they both sat there in silence. Then Seiya stood up and stretched.

"Hey Serena, I think you should get some rest. I'll leave you alone to sleep."

Serena nodded sleepily and pulled the covers up and fell asleep as soon as her eyes shut. Seiya gave her one more look and walked out quietly closing the door behind him.

Serena had uneasy sleep. Troubling images came to mind, startling her, but she couldn't make out what they were or what they meant. However, it didn't feel like a good thing. Dark colors swirled around each other with faint silhouettes that looked very sinister. Fog was everywhere, making it harder to see.

**--Restaurant—**

Darien sat at the table listening to Kristy talk. For some reason, her choice of topics didn't interest him very much. He couldn't concentrate on what she was talking about. It just went through one ear and out the other. He finally looked up at Kristy and spoke.

"Hey Kristy. I think it's time we should get going." Kristy nodded and stood up. Darien paid for the food and walked out of the restaurant with Kristy behind his heels.

They silently walked back to the car and Darien drove her back home and gave her a weak smile before she went out of the car.

Kristy forced herself to smile back, but inside she knew something wasn't right. For some reason, this wasn't even close to as perfect it should've been. She sighed. She hoped things would get better soon.

IMPORTANT A.N.!

Wow. I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short but I'm seriously having some writers block on this story… I don't know if I should continue this story… but this one isn't developing as nicely as I thought it would be. Sigh. I despise school, but am in love with English. I love that class. Just finished Macbeth and I am in love with that story despite the bloody killings.

Okay. Kinda digressed there. Anyways. Should I continue this story or not/


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**AN:** I'm so terribly sorry… but I don't think I can continue on with this. For some reason I've lost the want and the craving for writing these stories. It just doesn't appeal to me anymore, and it wouldn't be fair to you guys if wrote something that just doesn't have the enthusiasm and the excitement. Once again I apologize for the delay, but I promise I **will** finish these stories sometime... soon. I feel so hypocritical because I hate it when authors just end it there and leave it off like that but, now I kind of understand why it happens. We all have lives, and sometimes it's just too much for us to take at the same time. I'm **really** sorry to my readers and I hope I didn't disappoint you too much. I feel so bad but once I get my life straight I promise I'll finish this. Can you guys trust me with this? Would you guys be willing to wait for just a while :(


End file.
